Love Triangle
by Plunk626
Summary: Angel and Spike are back in town and want to be with Buffy. They spend more time fighting with each other than trying to woo Buffy back. Check Plot for more details. FUNNY FUNNY FUNNY!
1. Onetwothree!

**Plot:** Okay, so it's season six, a couple episodes after "Dead Things." Spike comes back from getting his soul and he pursues Buffy. However Angel shows up and also is in pursuit of Buffy. Buffy's faced with the decision of her first love and her new affiliation. The things that won't happen: Spike will not be crazy once he gets his soul (because The First isn't involved in my story) and Spike never tried to rape Buffy (once she dismissed him he went and got his soul, no raping of any kind). What will happen: Spike will come back to Sunnydale with his soul (no craziness), Angel will come back to Sunnydale, and there will be laughs in every chapter.

Chapter One

Everyone, except Dawn who was over at Janice's, was gathered in the kitchen at Buffy's house. Giles had brought a couple books with him even though Buffy's new found nemesis…is…es, weren't listed. Tara and Willow brought two spell books, definitely more helpful than books on demons. And Xander and Anya brought bagels.

"They can mess with time, they can call demons, these three are like the ten plagues of Egypt wrapped into three people," Buffy stated.

"Will there be frogs?" Willow panicked.

"I don't think they'll resort to frogs sweetie." Tara rubbed her lover's arms to try and comfort her.

"Who wants the white speckled one?" Anya said as she pulled it out of the paper bag. Everyone looked at her with disgust.

"That's sesame seed Ahn," Xander informed her as he removed it from her hand. Everyone made an 'o' face and nodded, glad that it wasn't a disease ridden bagel.

"I like sesame," Giles said.

Xander tossed it to him but Giles wasn't ready and panicked when it hit him in the face, making him fall off the barstool and onto the floor. "Sorry Giles," Xander said.

Anya bent down and looked at him on the floor from the opposite side of the island. "You okay Giles?"

Giles looked up at her, upset no one came over and helped him. "Fine Anya. Thank you."

"All right." Anya stood upright again and said, "Giles is all right."

"Everything," Xander called. Silence. "No one? Bueller?" Tara kept her eyes on her book and Willow kept tapping away at her computer, taking bites from her plain with cream cheese. "More for me." He placed the bagel on the counter in front of him.

Giles straightened his glasses and tugged at the bottom of his jacket when he rose from the floor. He went back to the books he brought and tried looking up something.

Anya went to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. She grabbed a cup and poured some in it. "Xander, would you like some orange concentrate beverage?"

"No thanks. Poppyseed?"

"Me," Tara called. Xander tossed it to her and she easily caught it.

"See that's what you were supposed to do," Xander told Giles.

Giles looked up from his book and took a bite out of his bagel with his eyes on Xander.

"Oh ew!" Anya said, spitting the juice in the sink. "This juice tastes like ass." She wiped her mouth with disgust. Anya put the glass in Xander's face and suggested, "Try it."

"I'm trying to stay off the ass juice, but thanks." Xander pushed the glass away. "Plain for Buffy? Considering that's all that's left."

"Plain's good," Buffy said. She caught the bagel and unfolded it from the parchment paper. There was lots of cream cheese smothered on it which brought a smile to Buffy's face.

"What do I get sweetie?" Anya asked.

"You get a plain." Xander handed her the last bagel and crumpled up the bag.

"There's an excessive amount of cheese cream on here" Anya observed.

"Cream cheese," Xander corrected. "There usually is because Tony goes over the top with the toppings. But better too much than too little. You can just wipe some of it off."

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Giles asked. "We have a trio to worry about."

"No, _The_ Trio," Buffy corrected.

"And Spike's sudden disappearing act," Tara reminded him.

Buffy's head jerked to Tara when she heard his name. Spike. She had been so mean to him and taken him for granted. All he wanted was her love and instead she punches him in the face and says she'll never love him.

"That's a magic trick I don't want to know the secret to," Xander stated.

"But whatever took him could be coming after _us_," Willow elaborated.

"Can't we just sit around and hope that doesn't happen?"

"I don't think evil would care."

"Curse them and their lack of morals."

"Ooo, I got something." Everyone looked at her with promise. Willow clicked on the link she found and began reading. "Ultimate Evil: The Guide to- oh. Sorry. It's a Dungeons and Dragons thing."

"Dungeons and Dragons!" Xander exclaimed. He rushed over to the computer and took a quick look at the page. He gazed up and noticed everyone was watching him. "I mean… dumb."

Willow clicked out of it and continued searching.

When night came Angel stepped out the tomb he took cover in. He was wearing black pants and a dark grey t-shirt under his black leather jacket. He walked across the grass, feeling it squish beneath his feet. Los Angeles's grass wasn't like this. It was harder. Enough about grass. He needed to get to Buffy. For once it wasn't about oncoming doom or an apocalypse. He was going to her for a third chance at love. What they had was so special and he didn't want to be without it any more.

Angel walked down the stone path. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the motorcycle coming towards him.

BAM!

Angel fell to the ground and the bike flew up in the air. The rider jumped off and watched the bike fall to the ground. "That can't be good," they said. He walked over to the body. "You all right mate? Sorry ';bout crashin into ya. The brakes are on the-"

Angel turned over and looked up at a familiar face. "Spike!"

"Angel?" Spike said in disbelief. "If I knew it was you I would've gone faster."

Angel pushed himself off the ground and anger and faced his past time admirer. "What are you doing here?"

"I happen to live here. My tomb's in the next graveyard, what's your excuse?"

"None of your business." Angel turned abruptly and continued on his way.

"You owe me a new motorcycle," Spike said as he followed him.

"Go steal another one."

"'Cause I already stole that one and you broke it."

"You're the one that ran into me Captain Peroxide!"

"You're the one wandering in the middle of the path ya bloody poof!"

Angel gritted his teeth and didn't respond.

"What're ya doin' here?" Angel didn't answer him. "Are you here for Buffy?"

"What's it to you?"

Spike wasn't sure if he should mention that he was recently shagging her on a nightly basis. But instead of thinking about it he just let the words come out. "Because I'm going to Buffy's."

Angel turned and faced him. "Why?"

"Because I want Buffy."

Angel paused, letting the words sink in. Nope, still made no sense. "What?"

"Yea, that's right. I love her."

"You don't know what love is!" Angel accused.

"I damn well do! I loved Drusilla. And now, over the past couple years, I've fallen for Buffy. She wasn't complainin' about it when I was on top of her."

Angel grabbed Spike's leather jacket in rage. "Liar!"

"You wish."

Angel tossed Spike into a gravestone. Spike shook his head because of the hard impact and stood up, unharmed. "Someone a little grumpy they got replaced?"

"She wouldn't," Angel said in disbelief. The thought of the two of them together was buzzing around his brain. Angel angrily rubbed at his head, trying to make the thoughts stop.

"She did." Spike wound up and landed a left hook on Angel's right cheek. Angel fell to the ground, never seeing what hit him. "You left her hear, broken hearted. And I got to pick up the pieces."

Angel looked up from the ground and said, "You don't deserve her."

"I don't? You're the one that tried killing her friends."

"You tried that too!"

"Yea, but I never actually killed anyone close to her. You got your hands on the teacher. Snapped her neck," Spike reminded him.

Angel arose from the pavement, fury in his eyes. "Like you're perfect."

"Never said I was. I'm just better than you."

"Well I'm going to get to her before you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"That's a guarantee."

"Oh really? On three. Onetwothree!" Spike said quickly. The two darted off into the darkness.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Thanks for checking out my story. Reviews are also greatly appreciated. And, in case you skipped over it, I suggest looking at the plot to understand where in the series this is and what's going on. Thanx! Oh,a dn the Bueller thing Xander mentioned was a reference to the movie Ferris Bueller's Day Off. In cese you wanted to know or you didn't get it.


	2. Five Year Old Banter

Chapter Two

Buffy meandered across the grass, glancing from side to side. So far the vamps and damsels in distress have been a no show. She did come close to staking a bird that was fluttering in a bush.

Buffy was dressed in dark, bootcut jeans, a white t-shirt and a long, black leather jacket. She held a stake in her right hand and was twirling it around while her back up stake rested securely in her jacket pocket.

The sudden noise of footsteps caught Buffy's attention. They were quick, as if running. She pressed forward to reach the possible culprit or woodland creature. She came to an abrupt halt, recognizing the two men running towards her. They were watching each other to see who was in the lead and paid no attention to their oncoming collide with her.

Angel and Spike turned their attention towards her just in time to stop. "Buffy," they both said.

Buffy glanced back and forth at the daft sight before her. "What dimension did I walk into?"

"Buffy I need to talk to you," Angel informed.

"I need to talk to ya more."

"Get lost Spike."

"I was here first."

"No, I was here first. I was here many years before you."

"But then ya left and now it's my spot of land now."

"So you own all of Sunnydale you David Bowie rip off?"

"I was around before David Bowie ya stupid ponce."

"Hey, Bonnie and Clyde!" Spike and Angel turned their attention to her. "Can you stop the five year old banter?"

"He started it," Angel mumbled with his arms crossed.

"Enough!" Buffy intervened. She put her left hand to her forehead in frustration. She took a deep breath and asked, "What are you doing here Angel?"

"Ha!" Spike said in triumph.

"And where have _you_ been Mr. Disappearing Act?"

Spike was shocked. "Were you worried 'bout me pet?"

"I was worried, but for my friends and sister."

"Ha!" Angel said back to Spike.

"Either of my questions getting answered or are you two gonna continue to swap one syllable retorts?" Buffy questioned. She was feeling kinda awkward. Things between her and Angel were always confusing but now she started a thing with Spike and they left off with brutal discord. And what were they doing together? They have nothing in common besides the undead thing and… her. Oh god, they were swapping Buffy stories!

"I came to talk to you," Angel repeated.

"And where I've been is personal. Only you get to hear this one pet," Spike enlightened.

"Go to a Spiderman convention?"

"You'd know all 'bout that wouldn't ya Angel?"

"Forget this," Buffy sighed. She pushed her way past them and continued her patrol.

"Buffy," they said in unison.

"Piss off," Spike warned Angel.

"Isn't there a grave you should be robbing?"

Spike punched Angel in the face and ran to Buffy. "Buffy."

"Why are you two all buddy buddy?"

"Me and Captain Forehead? Nothin' buddy buddy 'bout that one Slayer."

"Then why were you two together?"

"We're not!" Angel called from behind. He whacked Spike on the back of the head with a branch he broke off a nearby tree. Spike fell to the ground.

Buffy snatched the branch from Angel's hands and threw it to the side. "Then can I get an explanation?"

"I was on my way to see you when Spike here decided to run me over with a motorcycle."

"It was an accident," he defended as he rose from the ground. "I was on my way to see ya."

"Well I have a job to do right now so why don't we put all the conversation off for another time?" Buffy left the graveyard and walked down through town. Spike and Angel maintained their pursuit.

"Do you want to talk tomorrow," Angel asked.

"Mine's more important," Spike intervened.

"Shut up Spike."

"Make me."

Buffy punched Angel in the face, which made Spike laugh, but then she turned and punched him across the face. "Now do you get it? I don't want to talk with either of you right now. And you're both clearly more interested in complaining about each other. Now, I am going to finish off my patrol and I will figure things out tomorrow morning. Clear?"

"Yea," Angel confirmed.

"Crystal," Spike seconded.

"Good."

Buffy made it home within an hour and a half. She came across two biker vamps, one teenage girl vamp and a well-dressed lawyer type. She caught a few punches but came home with only one gash on her arm. She went to the bathroom and cleaned it out as best she could and patched it up.

"Buffy," Tara observed in her half-asleep state.

"Tara. What're you doing up?" she whispered.

"I need to use the bathroom." Tara took notice of the white gauze on Buffy's upper left bicep. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. A vamp just got in a good throw. Into a stone wall."

"Oh. Well, at least you're okay." Buffy nodded. After a minute of silence Tara mentioned, "I still have to use the bathroom."

"Right, sorry." Buffy moved out into the hallway and let Tara go in. She walked into her room and plopped down on her bed. She kicked off her caramel colored boots and rolled over the top cover. She lied on her side with her eyes open; her mind was racing about Angel and Spike. What did they want to talk about? Should she even bother? Her relationships with both of them were rocky and she wasn't in the mood for more emotional and mental stress.

"Good night Buffy," Tara yawned.

"G'night Tara." Buffy took a deep breath before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Spike opened the door to his old tomb. He was taken aback when he saw Clem crashing on his ex-recliner. Spike walked between him and the tv and kicked the bottom of the chair. Clem jumped up, dropping the rest of his popcorn on the floor.

"Spike. You're back."

"Whatcha doin' here Clem?"

"Well I knew where your place was and when I saw you weren't here I figured I'd stay and make sure no one claimed it. Tombs as nice as this one go pretty fast when demons think they're vacant."

"Well thanks for the favor and droppin' your popcorn on my floor."

Clem took notice of the small clumps of popped kernels that surrounded the chair. "I'll clean it." He bent down and started scooping it back into the bucket.

"When you're done with that, feel free to sod off." Spike walked over to his bed and pulled a liquor bottle out from under it. He went to take a swig and nothing came dribbling down. Spike shook the bottle and found it was empty. He held it up as he glared at loose skinned demon hunched over his floor.

Clem looked up and noticed Spike found the bottle. "And I'll replace that." Spike tossed the container into the wall. Clem shot up from the floor. "I can go now."

"What's her problem?"

Clem stopped at the sound of Spike's voice. "Who?"

"The Slayer. She tells me she doesn't love me, so I go halfway across the globe to get my soul. I fought for it. Angel didn't want his. His was a curse, but she still loves the filthy bugger."

"You have your soul?" Clem asked with a hint of intrigue in his eyes. "How does it feel?"

"Like a bloody fireball burnin' in my chest."

"Well that's unpleasant."

"She slept with him!" Angel yelled as he punched a vampire in a blue suit. He was in a graveyard separate from Spike's. "He hasn't done anything good!" Angel grabbed the vamp's jacket and tossed him over a grave. "He hasn't saved the world!" Angel broke off a branch and staked him. "And I'm the one with the soul. Spike just has a chip in his head. That's not the same thing."

The next morning Buffy welcomed the day with a yawn. She stood from her bed and groggily walked downstairs. Willow and Tara were in the kitchen. They were watching Willow's computer screen and their fingers were locked. As Buffy rounded the corner there was a knock on the door. She opened it, receiving a bright sunny glare.

"Mornin' Buffster," Xander greeted.

Anya had her arm wrapped around his. "Good morning Buffy. You look dreadful."

"Goin' for a new look," Buffy said as she shut the door behind them.

"Hey, girls, no sex in the champagne room," Xander said, seeing Willow and Tara all cuddly. "Take it upstairs."

"Good morning Xander," Willow acknowledged.

"Good morning Anya," Tara jumped in.

"We didn't get bagels because there was promise of eggs and toast."

"You got the bread?" Willow asked.

"Yes," Xander lied. "I got it from the invisible aisle but I heard it was just as good."

"The bread's in the fridge sweetie," Tara informed Willow.

"Oh." Willow took notice of Buffy's entrance. "Buffy you're wearing the same clothes."

"I was exhausted and extra movement was just out of the question."

"Vampapalooza last night?" Xander asked.

"Did The Trio show up?" Willow inquired

"No. Actually I'd rather wait for Giles to-"

As if on que Giles entered the Summers household. "Hello?"

"Speak of the Watcher and he doth appear," Xander quipped.

"Good morning everyone." Giles had another handful of books held securely under his arm. "I was up most of the night and I found-"

"We want to hear Buffy's story," Anya interrupted.

Xander seconded her. "Yea Buff. What's with the eerie?"

"Well, I was patroling last night and… I saw Spike."

"Damn!" Xander exclaimed.

"And Angel."

Everyone was shocked. Buffy looked around at the stunned faces.

"Together?" Willow cleared.

"Well not 'together' together but apparently they were both looking for me and Spike ran into Angel with his motorcycle."

"Spike has a motorcycle?" Anya asked.

"I'm sure it's a sticky fingers motorcycle." Xander cleared. Anya looked at him with confusion. "He stole it." Anya nodded.

"What did Angel want?" Giles asked with concern. They all knew that when Angel showed up it was usually for business, which included Apocalypses and End of the Worlds unlimited.

"Well, apparently they both have something to talk about but I wasn't in the mood."

Willow got up from her computer and walked over to Buffy. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. I mean… it was weird seeing Angel again."

"But you weren't disappointed."

"No, I think I only felt shock."

Willow smiled and gave Buffy a hug.

"Scrambled, over easy, or poached?" Tara asked, holding up the carton of eggs.

"Scrambled," Buffy suggested. Everyone agreed, giving Tara the go ahead. Buffy wore a smile but on the inside she was freaked out. _Why is Angel here? Maybe I should go talk to him. After breakfast of coarse._


	3. Triangles Hurt People

Chapter Three

Angel was in the mansion he used to call home after he returned from his demon dimension. He was currently practicing T'ai Chi to help him relax. He brought his arms down together in front of him and then over to his right. Then, as he slid his left arm up across his abdomen, he crossed his right arm over his left. His motions remained fluid as he slowly moved his left arm out in front of him, palm up, and extended his right arm out to his side.

Buffy watched Angel from the doorway, not making her presence known, but remaining visible. She had become amazed with his graceful motion. He once taught her how to do T'ai Chi, but then it lead to touching and at the time Buffy was trying to keep her distance from anything physical. It could've been the whole 'I'm gonna kill you and your friends thing' that threw her off. As Angel circled around with his left arm his glance was caught by Buffy's figure. Her bright blonde hair was left down and it rested on her dark jean jacket. Angel took notice of her white tank top and form fitting jeans.

"Buffy," he greeted her in his soft tone.

"Angel." Buffy stepped inside, her dark brown boots striking the cement floor. "You still do it topless?"

Angel looked down. "Oh." He grabbed his button up maroon shirt from the floor and put it on. "It's so the movement isn't constricted."

Buffy pursed her lips and nodded. She took a glance around while he finished adjusting his shirt. When she faced him his arms were at his side and some smooth skin was exposed where two buttons remained undone. Buffy quickly diverted her eyes and looked at the ground. "So, how are you?"

"I've been worse."

Buffy turned and faced him, keeping her eyes locked on his. However her eyes began to wander around his chiseled face and finally rested on his soft lips-"I should go." Buffy altered her direction and began to head out but Angel rushed in front of her and intervened.

"No. Please stay," Angel requested. Buffy looked up at his face. All she could remember at the moment was how good it felt when they used to kiss.

"All right, I'll stay." Buffy started walking towards the fireplace.

"Sorry there's no furniture."

"That's all right," she said with a smile. "We can do it like the Chinese do… Or is it Japanese?"

They both had a small chuckle. Angel ran his fingernails against the back of his head before he asked, "How are you?"

"I've been worse." Buffy and Angel just stared at each other, memories flooding back. "Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"You're not happy to see me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that whenever we need to talk there's some big bad in town planning an Apocalypse or the world's gonna end. That's why I'm talking to you first."

"You haven't talked to Spike yet?" he asked with hidden enthusiasm.

"No, I haven't talked to Spike yet," she answered sharply.

Angel was taken back by her shrill tone, but figured it was just from stress. Or maybe Spike was just being himself and annoying her on end. It wasn't impossible. "I love you."

Buffy's face remained the same; emotionless. _Why is he doing this?_

"I came here to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you."

Tears started swelling in her eyes. Now the bad memories came back, reminding her why she didn't want to but then the admirable ones quickly reappeared and made her really want to. Angel moved towards her and kissed her. Buffy gladly kissed him back, placing her hands on the side of his face and pulling him closer. Angel placed his arms on her hips and held her near as they continued to kiss.

Suddenly Buffy stopped and swerved around him. Angel was stunned and turned to look at her. Her back was facing him, hiding the tears she was shedding. "I have to go." She ran out and into the sunlight where Angel couldn't follow.

Buffy power walked away from the mansion, never looking back. If she saw the estate she didn't know if she would have enough restraint to keep herself from going back and continuing their make out session. That was very much on the 'can't happen' list.

Soon Buffy found herself in the graveyard where Spike's tomb was located. She wondered if he was home, maybe his news would be calming. Who was she kidding? He probably wanted to talk about how they slept together, how he knows she has feelings for him and top it all off with an 'I love you.' She walked past his crypt and headed home.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled by the window. He couldn't actually yell out it without possible inferno erupting on his skin. "I could smell ya a mile away pet!"

"Is that supposed to make me want to come in?" she yelled from the other side.

"No. Your love for me's gonna make you come in."

Buffy sighed. "I already told you Spike. I don't love you. I believe that you do but I don't love you back."

"Would ya just come in here and talk to me?"

"No way!"

"Why!"

"Because I'm… late for a meeting at Giles's."

"Liar," Spike said with a smile.

"I am not," Buffy fibbed.

"That doesn't change the fact that I got to talk to ya Slayer."

"Well I can't right now. Angel has already made me late." Once Buffy said his name she regretted it. She knew Spike was gonna fly off the handle.

"You saw Angel first? You have any idea what that's gonna do to his ego?" he exclaimed.

"You two are being ridiculous."

"It's always been a competition between us." Spike opened his mouth in shock. "Uh oh," he said to himself, knowing the anger that would ensue.

"So I'm just a door prize," Buffy questioned in fury.

"No, when I said that I meant-"

"I know what you meant."

"No ya don't 'cause if ya did ya wouldn't be mad." He waited for another outburst but all he could hear was a slight breeze rustling the leaves. "Buffy?" There was no answer. He rolled his eyes and went over to his bed. He grabbed his thin brown blanket, threw it over his body and ran out into the sunlight.

Angel continued with his T'ai Chi, trying to clear his mind of the previous event that occurred. He brought his hands around in a broad sweeping motion toward the door Buffy was at and then raised them and spread them apart with his palms facing away from him. An oncoming body made him quickly stop his relaxing exercise and prepare for an encounter. It ran right towards him, ramming its shoulder in his stomach and crushing his body against the wall. Angel punched it in the abdomen and kicked him away. The brown blanket fell from its body, revealing a bleach blonde vampire.

"Spike!"

"That's right ya stupid prat."

"What are you doing here?" Angel said in his usual angry tone he reserved for him.

"Kickin' yer ass." Spike advanced Angel and threw a punch to his face. Angel ducked and kicked Spike in the back.

"Looks like I'm kicking yours."

Spike screamed as he ran towards Angel. He rolled under Angel's punch and elbowed him in the rear and kicked the backside of his left knee. Angel fell to the ground and Spike kicked the side of his face. He threw another punch but Angel blocked it and pushed Spike away. Angel flipped to his feet and jump kicked Spike in the stomach.

Three minutes later they were both bleeding from the nose and randomly spitting blood from their mouths. Buffy walked through the doorway and caught them wrestling on the floor.

"Oh my God," she said. They both looked up, keeping their holds on each other.

"You're back," Angel said.

Spike used his anger to throw Angel's head against the ground. He stood up and walked over to Buffy. "You're bleeding," she observed.

Angel pushed himself off the cement floor and stood next to Spike. "You came back." He side punched Spike in the face, taking Buffy and Spike by surprise.

"I was going back to talk to Spike and I saw that he was gone. And knowing you two, this was the first place I looked."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Spike tried punching Angel but he blocked it, grabbing a hold of his left wrist. Spike pulled him in and landed a right hook on Angel's left cheek, making him let go.

"Well clearly it would be inconvenient to talk now. Go back to beating each other up."

"Wait, I'm ready to talk," Spike insisted. He wanted to be alone with Buffy and away from Angel.

"No, go back to fighting. The prize is leaving."

"C'mon pet, I didn't mean what I said."

Buffy walked into the light that shone through the broken roof and faced Spike. "You still said it."

"Yes, but I meant that we always fight, we're not fightin' over you… I mean, we are but it's not like a competition… in a way."

"Keep digging Spike."

"What I'm sayin' is that bein' with you is important to me and if I have to fight then I will. If it's with Angel then all the better."

"Why don't the two of you just ask me what I want instead of beating up each other? Maybe I don't want to be with either of you. Maybe I'm over the boyfriend thing and I'm happy going stag." With that she turned and walked away.

Angel and Spike watched her leave. "Hear that? She doesn't want you," Spike informed Angel.

"She doesn't want you. I'm the one that got a kiss."

Spike faced Angel. "She kissed you?"

"Earlier."

Spike charged Angel again.

Buffy made her way home. She walked up the stairs and opened her front door. Everyone was gathered in the living room now. And presently looking at her like she was on display. "What'd Angel say?" Willow asked.

"He said he loved me and wanted to be with me."

Xander raised his hand and announced, "I'm stating my option for a whopping 'no way', right now."

"I second," Anya said, raising her hand as well.

"What are you going to do?" Willow asked with concern.

"I don't know. I still have to hear what Spike has to tell me but I'm not looking forward to that."

"Because he might put on more pressure of the 'I love you' thing?" Tara asked.

"If I may speak from experience Buffy, the triangle is not a friendly shape. It's pointy, it's got sharp edges. Triangles hurt people," Xander enlightened.

"You mean when you made out with Willow while you were dating Cordelia and she was dating Oz?"

"Hey, she kissed me too."

"I'm right here!" Willow informed.

"I know Xander but I'm not with either of them and I don't intend to be."

"Well let's look at your boyfriend rap sheet." Xander acted like he was looking at papers on a clipboard. "You kiss Angel and find out he's a vampire. You date him anyway. He loses his soul when you sleep together and then he comes back and you don't tell us. Then you date again and then he leaves town. Spike comes to town-"

"I'm going to stop you there and remind you of your wonderful undoomed relationships. You were infatuated with me, you fell for a praying mantis teacher and a mummy girl who sucked the life out of people. Then you fell for Cordelia and started making out in closets, you kissed Willow even though you were both involved with someone-"

"Hey," Willow intervened.

"It's true willow," Buffy said sadly.

"Yea, okay," Willow answered with a pout.

"And I'm going to stop you there because I don't want to hear any more of it," Giles interrupted. "Has everyone forgotten about The Trio?"

"Actually," Buffy started. Giles looked at her with annoyance. "Well they haven't done anything in the past couple days and I kind of have my hands full."

"We do too Buffy. We are trying to figure out where these boys are so you can stop them. They haven't done a lot of damage yet but I'd rather not give them a chance."

Buffy pursed her lips and said, "You're right. I'm sorry." She removed her jacket and finished with, "I'm gonna go make coffee and then we'll continue the pursuit."

"I'd like some more caffeinated," Xander said.

"Decaf for me," Willow announced. "Caffeine makes me a little queesy."

"I'd like some caffeinated coffee as well," Anya ordered.

"Ahn, you don't drink coffee."

"I know that but I don't want to be out of the coffee drinking circle."

Everyone continued their own research methods while Buffy made the coffee.


	4. You Broke Giles!

Chapter Four

Spike and Angel were lying on Angel's cold mansion floor. They were about a foot away from each other and their arms and legs were stretched out. After their 'slug-fest' they were bloodied up and exhausted.

"Brings back old memories ay Angel?"

Angel let out a small laugh. "Not exactly the best of times."

"Yea they were," Spike defended. "Not now that we look back, having thrown in the towel on evil and all."

"Back then we were easily pleased. All we had to do was rip out a couple virgin's throats and it was a good day."

"Good ol' days ay mate?"

"No, I left that behind."

"Yea, because of your curse. You wouldn't even love Buffy if that soul wasn't shoved down your Scottish throat."

"Irish!" Angel yelled. "And no, I didn't want my soul but I do love Buffy in the way you'll never experience."

"You don't know that!" Spike said, finding enough energy to roll onto his stomach and look Angel in the eye. "I went through bloody hell trying to get my soul. Then the feeling of it being shoved in my chest felt like my eyes were burnin' in their sockets and my organs were turned into liquid."

"Oh, you went through a minute of pain? Poor Spikey. I had to go through years of guilt for all that _I_ did. I was tortured by the past and the people that I killed."

"I didn't make you kill those people."

"No but all you had to do was go through a couple trials for a night where as I had to live with tormented souls of my victims for half a century."

"Well someone give the baby his bloody bottle," Spike commented, returning to his back.

"I didn't ask to be a vampire."

"No you just went for a midnight shag down a dark alley 'cause some skirt gestured to ya."

"Yea and your story's better? You were pouting about your stupid poetry, in a dark alley I might add, and then you took comfort in a 'skirt'," Angel quoted. "And I was good way before you were."

"Not by choice."

"Keep bringing it up Spike. That's the only argument you have against me."

"Oh yea? I'm not the one who dumped my 'true love' before one of the biggest nights of her high school life. I'm not the one who left my 'true love' after a near Apocalypse. I may have been evil but I wasn't heartless. And you did this _after_ you had a bloody soul."

Angel stood up from the floor, wanting the higher ground. "Things between us are complicated. You know why? Because we have _history_."

Spike rose to an upright position and stood an inch from Angel's face. "And who ever liked that subject?"

"You don't deserve her Spike. She's too good for you."

"And you're good enough for her?"

"No," Angel confessed. "Just better than you."

"That records all ready been played mate."

Angel turned like he was going to leave but landed a surprise left hook on Spike's right cheek.

Spike felt a newly opened cut on his lip and he let out a chuckle. "Ya know," he started his stagger over to Angel, "I understand why you're so angry. I got to have more than _one_ moment of happiness with her." Spike revealed a smirk. He tried to punch Angel but he blocked, leaving his side open for Spike to land a sharp kick.

Giles was sitting at the desk with his head on his left hand and his glasses in his right. Xander was holding a book and leaning on the arm of the couch with Anya passed out and drooling on his shoulder. Willow, on the floor, and Tara, on the couch, were taking turns scrolling on her laptop and Buffy was in the kitchen pretending to make lunch. She didn't know what she would do in ten minutes when everyone started asking where their food was and all she had was an empty plate with some crumbs from her roast beef sandwich.

Buffy was stirring her bright pink straw in her milk. She was watching the ripples the pink plastic caused to the liquid's surface and got lost in her thoughts. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

Xander was poking at Anya's head with his book, trying to push her off of his shoulder. Willow looked at him like he had five heads. "Xander," she whispered. This caused Tara to turn and see what was going on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to move her. She's drooling on my fake suede jacket," he whispered back.

"Why are you poking at her?"

"I'm not poking, I'm moving with small jabs from this book. If _I_ try and move her then she'll wake up and yell at me for waking her. This way I can blame the book."

"You can't blame a book," Willow argued.

"Hi, I'm Xander, have we met?" he sarcastically asked. Willow rolled her eyes and went back to her computer.

"Sweetie, I think we need to look under something else," Tara suggested, resting her hand on Willow's back.

"What else is there? We've looked through online papers all over the country, we looked up 'three nerds', 'three guys' and 'three nerdy guys.' I think I'm tapped. We've been looking for them for over twelve hours. Not to mention our locator spells have left us with three geeks who were reenacting the final battle of Star Wars and a group of teenagers fornicating in the back of a van."

"I still don't understand how that was misinterpreted," Xander said, giving a final nudge to Anya who fell over and on to Tara's lap. Anya's hand rubbed at her face and then fell to the side.

Willow saw the extreme discomfort Tara clearly displayed. Willow was just about to perform a spell to move her when Xander yelled "Bunny!"

"Where?" Anya screamed, leaping onto the couch. Willow and Tara looked in shock at the lightning speed in which Anya just moved. Maybe she had ex-demon reflexes or something.

"Oh, my mistake. It was just a ball of paper."

Anya exhaled deeply and put her hand over her heart. "I can't believe you just did that? I could've had a heart attack. I hear they aren't pleasant."

"Because the word 'attack' is usually used in a warm and fuzzy kind of way," Xander commented.

Anya swatted at him with her right hand, making him flinch. "That was not funny Alexander Harris!"

Giles rose from his chair and gently walked into the kitchen, reapplying his glasses on the way. "Buffy?" he said, shocked by her lack of emotion and, seemingly, thought.

Her head jerked up as she said, "Huh?" Buffy dropped the straw in the glass and stood up. "Oh, I, uh, lunch. I was making lunch and then-"

"Buffy," Giles said in a soft tone. He knew she was exhausted mentally from the sudden appearance of Angel, however he didn't understand why she was fussing so much about Spike. He played the father and comforted her. "Are you all right?"

Buffy inhaled deeply and ran her left hand through her hair. It fluttered down to her shoulders, which were currently holding up the world. "Not really."

Giles nodded. He knew she wasn't fine, even if she would've said she was. He was always pleased when she felt she could be truthful with him. "I know. You and Angel do not have the simplest of histories."

"Neither do me and Spike."

"Why are you so worried about him?"

"What?" Buffy asked. She just revealed a little too much there.

"Spike. You seem to be fretting over both of them. Spike saying he loves you never made you so unnerved before." Giles was showing his keen sense of observation.

_Guess that's why they call them Watchers._ _Well, I guess I can tell him. No! What are you thinking? You can't tell him! Just lie to him like you have been. It's not hard._ "I've slept with Spike." _Okay so you just told him you complete retard._

Giles's face became contorted somewhere between shock and fear. Buffy bit her bottom lip.

_What the hell did you do? You broke Giles!_

Suddenly Giles started to break out in laughter. He cupped his hand over his mouth so not to alarm the others, but he couldn't hold back the giggles.

_Oh my God I really did break him!_

Giles took a deep breath to compose himself but when he looked at her he started to cackle again. "Spike?"

Buffy grabbed the piece of jacket that covered Giles's right shoulder and pushed him outside. "I haven't told anyone else yet," she yelled in a whisper.

"Can't understand why. We need a good laugh."

"Giles!"

Giles looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't kidding. "My God you're serious."

"I wouldn't lie about a thing like that." Buffy plopped down on one of the steps and rested her head on her palms.

Giles sat beside her, too perplexed to form words. "When did this happen?" Okay, so he could form words but he had trouble wrapping his mind around this new information.

"The night before Willow crashed the car and broke Dawn's arm. And then a couple times after that." Buffy felt embarrassed. At least they _liked _Angel but everyone hated Spike. They wouldn't understand that he was the only one that seemed to comprehend how she felt when she was brought back. They made a connection that she felt she lost with her friends. "Since I was brought back… Spike was the only one who seemed to understand."

"That's because he's a vampire Buffy. He's gone through the resurrection process. We can't possibly comprehend how that feels."

"I know. And that's why I was so torn apart from all of you when I was back. I didn't feel like myself and Spike made me feel comfortable. He knew when I wanted to talk about it and when I didn't and he never pushed me for answers. He just sat there and listened."

"We were here for you Buffy," Giles said, placing his hand on her knee.

She put her hand over his. "Not in the way that I needed." Buffy stood up and pulled her hair back. "I better go make lunch." She went inside and quietly shut the door.

Giles remained on the back step, left in wonder.


	5. Your Soul

Chapter Five

Buffy was scrounging through her kitchen cabinets for something that could pass as food when she was finished making it. In the midst of moving a box of rice Buffy heard the front door close. "Hey Dawnie," she heard Xander welcome.

"Hey everyone, we still racking our brains over the three amigos?" Dawn asked. She was wearing a pink, vertical striped shirt with grey bootcut pants. A black backpack was slung over her shoulder.

"Nothing to worry your teenage adolescent head about," Anya assured her.

"I happen to me much older than you."

"That excuse wears thin," Buffy said as she walked down the hall. She gave her sister a big hug. "So, how was Janice's?"

"Full of gossip, makeovers and midnight ice cream binges."

"Midnight?"

"Oh come on you were sneaking out of the house when you were my age. All I'm doing is staying up."

"Yes but I had a calling."

"Me too. You should've heard the mint chocolate chip calling my name. 'Dawn.' 'Dawn,'" she said with an airy voice.

"Anyone else go to a scary visual place?" Buffy asked, raising her hand. Xander, Willow and Tara copied her motion.

"What are we voting on?" Giles asked when he walked in.

"Who's hungry," Xander suggested, not wanting to bring back the visual.

Anya raised her hand, "That includes me."

"I'm working on it," Buffy assured with a smile. She turned and went into the kitchen, running her fingers through her hair.

Dawn followed her and sat down on a barstool. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Buffy rummaged through the rest of the cabinets coming up with a bag of Ramen and a box of wild rice. "Pizza." She approached the phone and dialed the pizza place; number three on speed dial. One was Giles and two was the hospital. One might ask why the hospital wasn't first but if they really knew her then they'd know she needs Giles more than medical attention. "Yes, hi, I would like to order a large cheese pizza please."

Giles walked in the kitchen with his determination face on. "Buffy I would like to talk further about this Spike incident…s."

"There was a Spike incident?" Dawn asked, her eyes gleaming with gossip.

"And one time machine to transport me back fifteen minutes… No time machines? Well I guess I'll just have the pizza then… Thank you." Buffy hung up the phone. "Dawn, go upstairs."

"What's the Spike incident?" she asked with excitement. "He wasn't ashed was he?" her voice changing to worry.

"Not yet," Giles said, looking at Buffy.

"Don't give me that look," Buffy begged. "Go upstairs," she reminded Dawn.

"But I want-"

"I know, but you can't. Now go."

Dawn looked at Giles and then back to Buffy. "Fine. But if he kills you I'm taking your leather coat." Begrudgingly she went upstairs to her room.

"Was that really necessary? My sister was in the room," Buffy yelled in a whisper.

"How could you not have told me you slept with Spike?" he sharply replied.

"I'm sorry, I temporarily forgot my manners because I usually tell my Watcher about all the people I've slept with- not that it's a big list!"

"Why are you whispering?" Anya asked from the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway. Xander, Willow and Tara arose from their spots in the living room and walked through to where the conversation was stirring. Buffy and Giles looked at them like nothing was wrong.

"We weren't-"

"It was just a discussion-"

"About Slayer stuff," Buffy finished.

Xander nodded, understanding she didn't feel like talking at the moment, and returned to the dent in the couch with his name on it. Tara pursed her lips and turned the other way. Willow grabbed her hand and followed her back in the living room.

Giles and Buffy looked at Anya, waiting for her to leave. She caught on and said, "I'm hungry. Have we figured out the food situation?"

"Yea we're getting pizza in twenty minutes."

"Okay," she said with a smile. Anya stood there waiting for them to commence their discussion.

"Is that all Anya?" Giles asked.

"You can continue your hushed argument. I won't interrupt."

"Anya," Buffy said, using a tone that would hopefully hint to her to leave. Anya rolled her eyes and returned to the yellow couch.

"You slept with Spike," Giles repeated.

"Broken record much?"

"Well I'm sorry Buffy but I'm having trouble figuring out why sleeping with a soulless vampire seemed like a good idea."

"It just happened. It's not like I planned it!" she started yelling.

Suddenly the back door opened and a body with a blanket over it came inside. Smoke was billowing from their form. With little effort they rolled the blanket off their shoulders.

"Spike," Giles said with disgust.

Everyone jumped from their seats and ran back into the kitchen.

"Oh great. Tall, blonde and not so scary's here," Xander observed.

"I really hate you," Spike informed him.

"What do you want Spike?" Giles moved towards him, his glasses in his hand.

Spike looked at him like this was a joke. "We become the big man Watcher?" Giles kept glaring at him. "We need to talk," he said in Buffy's direction.

Buffy looked at everyone to see their reactions. They gaped at her, wondering what she was going to say. "Sure," she said politely. "Let's go upstairs." She went through the hallway without glancing back. Spike weaved his way past everyone and followed her close behind. She stopped at her door, "Wait here." Spike nodded and listened to her order. Buffy walked down the hallway and opened Dawn's door. She was writing in her new diary. "Go downstairs."

"You just made me come upstairs."

"And now I'm making you go downstairs."

"Well I won't. This is my room and therefore my property."

"Okay then you can start paying for it."

Dawn quickly dropped her pen and rose from her bed. She shuffled past Buffy and descended the stairs.

Buffy returned to her room where Spike was waiting, browsing through her things. "I didn't give you an all access pass."

Spike glanced over at her and smiled. "Sorry pet."

"What's up?" she asked, taking Mr. Gordo and putting him in the closet.

"I haven't told you where I've been."

Buffy folded her arms, thinking it would prepare her for what was about to come out of his mouth. "True."

Spike took a couple steps toward her, finding a little comfort in the fact that she didn't back away. "After that mornin', when ya told me you were-"

Buffy held her hand up, not wanting to hear the harsh words she spoke. It tore her up inside looking back on it and she wished she would've at least some sympathy. "I know what I said," she said softly, holding back emotion.

"Well, that night I went half way across the world to get what I was missing. The piece of the puzzle that Angel had and I didn't."

Buffy's jaw became tense and her eyes increased in size. They started to coat in tears, she assumed from shock. Her arms fell from around her upper body and now hung at her sides. She looked at his chest when she spoke gently, "Your soul?"

Spike nodded. "I went through trials. Turns out you can't get your soul back easily when you want it."

Buffy started to back up as if he turned into a completely different person. Spike's eyes were darting from point to point, taking in the fact that she was moving away from him. "You have your soul." She made contact with her white, closet doors.

"Yea." Spike surprisingly remained still. He wanted to go comfort her but he was the thing she was afraid of.

"Why?"

"Because I love you Buffy. And I thought 'bout what I could've done differently. Thought of you and Angel. I'm already better lookin' than him and a lot smarter. But I didn't have a soul. So-"

"So you went and fought for your soul because you thought I would love you. If you had a soul."

"Well what else is there?" he asked her. "Tell me Buffy. What do I have to do to prove that I love you?"

"I know you love me."

"Well the fact that you don't love me is complete bullocks. You have to feel somethin'." Spike was begging her to say it. Or anything to show she cared.

"I feel for you. But it's not love."

"Bullocks!" he yelled. "How can you say that? I have done everythin' I could for you."

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, turning her head from him.

"No your not." Buffy inhaled deeply, Spike's words driving into her skull and beating on her chest. "Guess the only way to get your attention is treatin' ya badly. Mustn't love ya enough then. 'Cause I won't hurt you Buffy. Ever." With that Spike left her room and ran out the front door without his blanket.

Buffy's eyes swelled with tears that escaped and rolled down her cheek. She started to cry as she fell to the floor.

Willow slowly made her way up the stairs, everyone watching her. She walked to Buffy's door and quietly approached her. "Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at Willow, her face all red and stained with mascara. Willow ran to her and kneeled down. "Did he hurt you?" she asked, putting her hand on Buffy's face.

Buffy's bottom jaw began to quiver and her stare remained on the floor. "No," she replied.

"Buffy what's going on?" she brushed her friend's hair from her face; it was the only thing she could think of to do to help. Buffy wiped her eyes, not wanting to remember why she was crying. "Buffy," Willow implored.

Buffy took a deep breath before revealing her secret. "I slept with Spike."

Willow froze. Her mouth dropped but quickly closed. She didn't want to make her feel worse and she could tell it was hard for her to make out the words. "When? Not that I have to know," she assured her.

"The night before you crashed the car and Dawn broke her arm."

Willow's mind went back to that moment. She felt terrible for what she'd done. She put her best friend's sister in danger and almost killed her. "Was that the only time?" she asked, taking her mind off the past.

"No."

"Okay." This was obviously rubbing Willow the wrong way.

"I'm sorry," Buffy apologized.

"No," Willow insisted. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just feeling vulnerable and everything after the whole resurrecting thing and he took advantage of you."

"No he didn't," Buffy said with frustration. She knew everyone would play her the victim but the truth was that she needed him. She needed the feeling he gave her and the sex just happened to be a perk. "I slept with him too. I wanted to."

"But Buffy, he doesn't have a soul."

"Yes he does." This news blew Willow completely out of the water. She gets back with her girlfriend and so many things change. Buffy's sleeping with Spike, Spike get a soul, Xander's starting to like anchovies. The world was flipped upside down. "I told him I didn't love him and he left to get his soul."

"Do you love him?" Willow asked. That would be the icing on the extremely fucked up cake.

"No," she said quickly. They remained in silence for a minute. "I don't know," she corrected.


	6. Oh It's You

Chapter Six

"Should we go up there?" Anya proposed. "Is that what's expected of us right now?"

"Willow's up there," Dawn said, leaning against the wall by the door.

"But shouldn't she have the whole 'support system'," she quoted. "I read about it in one of Dawn's adolescent magazines."

Dawn pushed herself off the wall and uncrossed her arms. "You've been going through my things?" she asked with displeasure.

"It was on the dining room table this morning and Anya being Anya read it instead of helping us go through some stuff to find the Nerd Squad," Xander phrased.

"Willow and Tara were doing the computer thing and you and Giles had the book thing. You didn't really need three people to help," Anya defended. "And that reminds me, would you take a bullet for me?"

"What?" Xander asked in shock.

"If a bullet was shot at me would you stop it?"

"With a shield?"

"No, with your body. It was a story in the magazine."

"What kind of magazine was this?"

"Do really think that now is the time to be discussing this?" Giles suggested.

"He still hasn't answered my question. Once he answers it I will drop the subject." Everyone looked at Xander.

He glanced from face to face, waiting for someone to stop this absurd turn of events. "Hey it's Willow!" he exclaimed as she slowly descended the stairs. "Where's Buffy?"

"She needed some time alone." Willow stepped down to the ground floor and went straight for the door. "I have to go somewhere but I'll be back in about an hour. Just leave Buffy alone and keep looking for the Trio." Before anyone could rebuttal, Willow left.

Willow made her way to the tomb Spike called home. She had come across it a bunch of times but she never had the displeasure of going inside. Without a knock she opened the door.

"Hey!" Spike screamed as he rose from his chair, a glass of liquor in his left hand. "Oh. It's you."

"Welcome back Spike."

"No need for the smoke screen Red. What do ya want?" He drank the rest of his glass and turned to get some more.

"I'm not exactly sure," Willow answered. Her eyes wandered from corner to corner, trying to take in all the… nothing.

"Well I'm not one for small talk. I'm sure ya heard Captain Forehead's back in Sunnydale, go visit him." He topped off his glass and drank it in one swig.

"Where is he?"

"That bloody mansion he took refuge in when he was Angellus. And killed people."

"You killed people too Spike."

"Sure, take his side."

Willow rolled her eyes and went down the two steps. "But you have a soul now so-"

Spike let out a chuckle. "She told ya huh?" Willow nodded. "She also tell ya how she spit in my face and threw me in the dirt?"

"No," Willow replied sluggishly. "But I did have to go upstairs and comfort her after you left."

Spike turned and faced her. A little happy about the fact that he made her sad; that means she felt some loving feeling toward him. Or was he just a big jerk? "She was upset?"

"Yes."

"Well wadda ya want me to do about it?" He walked passed her in his angry swagger and quickly jumped like a girl when he started smoking from the sun's rays.

"Why are you doing this to her?"

"Me! If anyone's hurtin' anyone, it's her! Hurtin' me!" he yelled as he walked straight toward her. Willow backed up to the door and opened it, feeling safer as the sun touched her back and streamed down on the floor in front of her. Spike jumped back. He looked at Willow and saw a small amount of fear displayed on her face. He shook his head and turned away. Tears were swelling in his eyes as his frustration and sorrow grew. "I don't know what I can do."

Willow's face contorted into one of wonder.

"I have tried and tried."

"Spike?" Willow walked towards him. "Are you crying?"

"No!" he said, wiping his eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna go." Willow ran out and shut the door. She shook her body, trying to shake off what just happened. _The world really is upside down._ Willow dashed down the path and made her way to the mansion where Angel was. She stopped quickly when she saw Angel was topless and doing some sort of zen thing; it was actually T'ai Chi.

The sudden movement caught Angel's attention. "Willow."

"Hey Angel. You're topless."

Angel grabbed his white t-shirt from the fireplace. "Am I really that unappealing?"

"Don't take it personally. It is a nice body but-lesbian," Willow said with a raised hand.

Angel nodded and rolled his shoulders to try and stretch them a little. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here on business as the best friend. Well actually I just needed to talk to Spike but I figured I'd come here and see you for myself."

Angel's head tilted to the left a little bit at the sound of Spike's name. "You saw Spike?"

"Yea for… reasons." Willow didn't want to give anything away. If Buffy wanted him to know then she would be the one to tell him. "I actually should get back to the house. But it was nice to see you." Willow smiled her innocent smile and left.

"So you're saying I'm not worth losing your life over?"

"It's my life Anya. I want to keep it as long as I can."

"What kind of love and devotion is that?"

"Would you take a bullet for me?"

"Of coarse not, I'm not insane."

"Would you two please stop?" Giles requested.

"Just let them duke it out. It's about time someone put Anya in her place," Dawn suggested.

"Please don't make this worse Dawn."

"I'm just voicing my opinion."

"But it's not helpful."

"I'm sorry I can't be as productive as Butch and Sundance over there."

"Uh, everyone," Tara said. But between Xander and Anya's fight and Giles and Dawn's bickering they couldn't hear her.

Willow opened the door and saw arms flying and feet stomping. "Whoah," she observed. "Hello?" Everyone looked at her. "I thought we were looking for the Trio. Buffy doesn't need them attacking at a time like this. Being prepared would be nice."

"Where did you go?" Dawn asked.

Willow didn't want anyone to know what was going on, well except Giles because he obviously already knew. "I got to go see Buffy." She went straight upstairs and to Buffy's room. It was empty. "Buffy?" Her window was open. _Oh no, she jumped!_ She ran to the window and yelled "Buffy!"

"Yea?"

Willow turned her head to the left and saw her sitting on the roof, her legs pulled in and her arms wrapped around them. "Oh. Hi." Willow took a second look at how high they were and opted for sitting on the sill. "How are you?"

"Better."

"Better and resolved?"

"Better and iffy. I just don't like having decisions. I have trouble deciding whether I want a side of french fries or mashed potatoes. How am I supposed to choose between Spike and Angel. I know it seems easy to you guys but-"

"Yea choosing between two people is easy," Willow sarcastically said, thinking back to the Xander, Oz, her and Cordelia fiasco. "Buffy, you should think about it. You shouldn't worry about getting it done as soon as possible. And you shouldn't make a decision based on what your friends would like. This is your relationship, not ours. We already love for who you are and it's kinda in the friendship contract not to dump you because of who you date."

"Thank goodness for the contract."

Willow smiled. "This seems like a hugging moment but I'm pretty comfortable not being out the window."

"Habit," Buffy said, crawling over to her. She gave her friend a big hug, finding the comfort and safety she felt towards her before she died. It made her a little teary thinking of how connected she felt to Willow right now. "Thanks Will."

They parted. "That's what I'm here for. Oh, and we're still checking out the Trio situation for you."

"Thanks." She smiled as her friend left the room. Buffy sat there and thought of what she should do. What did she want? Part of her wanted the sun to stay up longer to give her time to decide but the other part of her, the Slayer side, wanted it to set. Maybe the Slayer Buffy knew the answer to the Daily Double question.


	7. The Cross

Chapter Seven

Xander and Anya were sitting on opposite sides of the couch with their feet curled up under them. He took a glance at his fiancée and saw how in depth she was with one of Giles's books. "You are so beautiful."

Anya's gaze remained on the pages in front of her.

"Ahn?" Xander shut his book, having his index finger hold the page, and he pulled down her book, revealing a decorating magazine. "Anya!"

"I'm sorry, but this is hopeless. These guys aren't thousand year old demons or any other thing you'd find in these ratty old books. Why must we keep looking for them where they won't be found?"

"Because Giles asked us to." Xander returned to his spot against the right arm of the couch. "And we always do what Giles says."

Giles walked into the house with Tara close behind. "Have you found anything?"

"Nilch, notta and zero G-man," Xander answered.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Anya asked.

"What?" Giles questioned.

"What are we looking for? These are supposedly three extremely annoying and unappealing humans. Do your books have any chapters on those because all I've found are demons. Some old rivals more precisely. Claya is in here and I was in the vengeance gig at least a hundred and fifty years before, maybe two hundred. But is my name written in these squalid deteriorated things you call reliable sources?"

"Honey, we're not looking for your mug shot."

"It's like all the things I did as a vengeance demon never happened. No one will know of the men I've cursed or even that I existed."

"Some people can be so self involved," her fiancée joked.

Tara walked in with a bag labeled _Dunkin' Donuts_ and Giles revealed the four coffees he had with the same label.

"Refreshments," Xander said with a smile.

"Where's Willow?" Tara asked, placing the bag on the table.

"She's clamoring away in the kitchen on that laptop of hers. The tapping is quite annoying," Anya said as she shuffled through the donut bag.

"I can hear you," Willow called from the kitchen.

"And Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Still wallowing in her room probably. Ooo, cinnamon." Anya pulled out the tasty sweet desert and took a bite.

Giles followed Tara into the kitchen. Tara handed Willow a coffee and got a kiss as payment. "Find anything sweetie?" She brushed her fingers through Willow's hair.

"Nothing. These three have done a lot of work keeping themselves on the down low."

"How's Buffy?" Giles asked with concern.

Willow looked up at him as she spoke. "She's okay. Not sunshine and rainbows but okay."

"Well she does have a tough decision to make. She needs to decide whether to be with Angel again and he's hurt her badly so I'm sure it isn't easy." Tara made this statement purely based on the information she was supplied about Buffy's heartbreaking relationship with the soulful vampire.

Willow and Giles quickly glanced at each other, knowing only they had the whole story of Buffy's debacle.

"Would it be all right to see her?" Giles had no idea how much grace period she needed for this sort of situation.

"I don't see why not. Well, I do, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Willow said with her usual optimistic tone.

Giles nodded and left the two of them alone. He made his way up the stairs, not sluggishly but not in a hurry either. On the way up he was thinking of what he could say or do for her. Maybe she didn't want him to say or do anything. Then again maybe captain subtext might suggest otherwise.

Giles lightly knocked on her door. "Buffy?"

"I'm out here."

"On your roof?" Giles asked, hurrying to the window. He looked out and noticed she was lying against the side. "Oh."

"How's the hunt going?"

"Slowly," he replied. He took a seat on her windowsill with his body facing her.

"Wow, not even sugar coated," she stated.

"We will find them Buffy."

"I know." She kept her eyes on the sky. The sun was lowering, leaving about an hour or so until it was officially set.

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the brim of his nose. "I wish I could help you."

"I know."

"I have an inkling as to what I can do but there was no fudge mint chip at the grocery store," he quipped.

Buffy turned to Giles with a grin on her face. "My goodness Giles, was that a joke?"

"I've been known to be quite funny at times," he informed her. They both chuckled.

Buffy's eyes remained on her watcher for another second and then returned to the crimson and ginger sky before her. She sighed as she rolled her head to her left knee. "Did you happen to bring over a book to help me with this most cliché of problems?"

"I don't think a book on this exists."

"There should be. Vampire Relationships for Dummies," Buffy suggested. "Feng Shui Your Crosses and Holy Water."

Giles remained in silence, unsure of whether or not to ask his question. Finally he decided he would and if she didn't want to answer then he wouldn't force it upon her. "Are you trying to decide whether you should be with Angel or whether you should be with Spike?"

Buffy fidgeted with her fingers for a moment. What _was_ she trying to decide? She's been worrying all this time about an answer when she didn't even know the question. Did she want to be with Spike? Could she be with Angel?

"Oh, sorry," Dawn said. She was now wearing dark bellbottom jeans and a light green shirt. "I thought Buffy was in here."

"She's on the roof," Giles answered, returning his glasses to his nose. "I'll go downstairs and help with research. And to make sure Anya didn't eat my scone."

Dawn scooted in the room so he could easily pass her. She walked over to the window and stuck one of her legs out on the roof.

"No!" Buffy intervened.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, keeping her leg outside and giving her sister the annoyed look.

"You stay inside."

Dawn sighed and pulled her left leg back in. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it on the sill before she sat down. "So how's your decision between the not so gruesome twosome going?"

"Dead end."

After a couple seconds Dawn started chuckling, catching the joke that Buffy didn't realize she made. Buffy looked at her with confusion. She slowly faded out of her laugh and ended with a cough. "Do you need any help?"

Buffy gave her an are-you-kidding-me look. "From the girl who can't even decide which backpack to wear?"

"Hey, fashion includes accessories and when you're in high school backpacks are an accessory."

"You only have two."

"Which I've been meaning to talk to you about by the way."

"I'm sure you have." Buffy smiled. This was good, her typical sisterly arguments, like it was just another day. However it wasn't. She was facing a decision she never had to face before. There was always only one guy and she had to decide yes or no. She never had to decide between two guys.

"There isn't anything I can do for you is there?" Dawn asked, facing reality.

"Not this time."

Dawn stood from her pillow and placed it back on Buffy's bed. "Then I'll go dive into Sherlock Holmes mode."

"Hey Dawn?" Her ehad popped out the window in response. "Thank you."

Dawn grimaced. "You're welcome." She pushed herself back inside and left Buffy's room.

Half the sun was hiding behind the mountaintops. Time to slay. Buffy walked with ease across the roof and climbed through her window. She grabbed the essentials: two stakes from her chest and her leather jacket. As she slipped on her coat Buffy noticed her stuffed pig staring out into her room. "I'm sorry Mr. Gordo." She picked him up and placed him back on her bedside chair

Buffy secured her hair into a ponytail and examined herself in the mirror. Her eye was captured by the light glistening off one of her necklaces. It was the cross Angel gave her. She let the symbol rest against her palm. The gleaming necklace was unchanged from the day she received it; the day their relationship began.

Downstairs every room was occupied with a body. Dawn was in the dining room hovering over newspapers, Xander and Anya remained on the couch, Giles was at the desk in the side room and Tara and Willow were in the kitchen.

Buffy came down the stairs and went straight to the sound of Willow's laptop. "I'm going on patrol."

Willow and Tara turned their attention to her. "You don't have to. I'm sure Giles or someone can do it for you."

"Willow, I'm perfectly capable to slay a few vamps."

"But what if you run into…" Willow trailed off.

"If I do then I'll deal. I'll be back later." Buffy walked through to the dining room. She walked over to Dawn and peered over her shoulder. "Havin' fun?"

"Tons." Dawn put the paper down and faced her sister. "Goin' on patrol?"

"Yup."

"Gonna kill some vampires?"

"Yup."

"Gonna let your sister come?"

"Nope."

Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Gonna leave her here to drown in newspaper articles?"

"Yup." Buffy kissed her on the head. "I love you." She exited the house and headed straight for the graveyards.

There was a knock on the door. Xander awoke from his half-awake half-asleep state and said, "I got it." In the dining room Dawn was passed out over the articles and in the living room Anya was curled up, holding the book tightly. Xander opened the door, not suspecting the sight before him. "Spike," he said with contempt. "I've got a sarcastic laugh with your name on it."

"I need to talk to Buffy."

"And I need you to not be in Sunnydale. We all have disappointments."

"Just tell me if she's here."

"If she's here," Xander said, being a smart-ass.

Spike shook his head and left.

"Feel free to never come back." Xander shut the door and sat back in his spot on the sofa. He yawned before closing his eyes.

In the kitchen Giles was leaning over his cup of tea and glancing at a book. Willow was skimming through more things on the internet as Tara finished pouring her tea. "I'm gonna go put Dawn to bed," she said as she placed the pot back on the stove.

"Are you going to bed too sweetie?" Willow asked.

"No, I'll be back down." Tara kissed her on the cheek and went in the dining room.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for?" Giles said. "Anya's right. We're looking through old texts where we won't be able to find anything." He shut the book and leaned over the island.

"You're just tired. I'm sure after a few hours of sleep you'll- I got it!" Willow yelled.

Giles's head shot up. He hustled over to the computer and stared at the bright screen. "What did you do?"

"Before I tried to look up their addresses and I couldn't find anything. But I tapped into the government's database and finally did some in depth snooping. And here it is." Willow pointed to the printed words before them. "It's an address to one of their houses. I mean, they aren't guaranteed to be there but it's a start."

"Well done Willow," Giles said, giving her a pat on the back.

The sky was completely enveloped in darkness when Buffy stepped onto the grass of the cemetery. She had one stake in her hand, ready to strike. She turned her head from side to side, waiting for sudden movements or moving shadows. As she passed a gravestone a man's hand burst through the ground. Buffy grabbed it and brought him halfway out before she rammed the stake in his chest. He turned to ashes.

Buffy crossed onto the gravel path and continued down it. She ended up pausing when she spotted a familiar face. She walked towards him as he pursued her as well. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

They stood face to face, at first in silence.

"What're you up to?" Buffy asked.

"I knew you'd be out here. I also figured I'd get in a few slays." They looked at the necklace hanging around her neck. Buffy took notice and put her hand over it. "Is that-"

"The necklace you gave me when we first met," Buffy finished.

Seeing it made Angel content. After all these years, all their hardships, she kept it. She wasn't wearing their Cladagh ring but, then again, neither was he. He still had it though. "The cross. A symbol of protection in the world of Slayers."

"And ironically a symbol of death. But that's not just the world of the Slayer." Buffy lifted it from her collarbone and tried to look at it.

"I like the thought of protection more. Reminds me of our relationship."

"This was the beginning of our relationship."

Angel fidgeted his hands in his pockets. "Is there a reason you're wearing it?"

"Always good to have a cross. In the world of the Slayer."

Angel strayed from the subject. He didn't want to possibly hear something he wasn't prepared to know. Like the fact she couldn't be with him. Or wanted to be with him. "How was your day?"

"We don't have to do this."

"What?"

"The uncomfortable conversation."

"But it's the only way to stay away from your decision. Assuming you made one."

"You're right. Let's stay away from the subject."

Spike came strutting through the trees. He was trying to find Buffy and already found she wasn't in his graveyard. He would've thought it was because she didn't want to see him if he allowed himself to think. He just brushed it off and made it to a second graveyard.

Spike swerved through a couple more trees and stopped. There she was. She was talking to Angel. They were both laughing. She was happy and it wasn't with him.

Spike watched them for a few more seconds. His jaw tightened and his eyes were about to water. Finally, Spike turned and left, accepting defeat.


	8. Back to LA

Chapter Eight

Buffy's laughter stopped when she felt something. "Spike?" she asked, as she scanned the perimeter.

Angel was now uncomfortable from his enemy's name being released from his true love's mouth. "Buffy," he said, returning her attention to the physical him that was present.

"Sorry," she said, looking up at him. She's been talking with Angel this whole time but her mind was off wandering somewhere else. In another cemetery. "Angel, why're you here?"

He looked at her with mystification. "To be with you, Buffy. I love you."

"And I love you, but why all of a sudden is that enough?"

Angel was taken aback by the sudden turn of events. They were having fun a second ago. It figures, throw Spike into the mix and everything gets messed up. "Buffy, I don't understand-"

"Didn't you love me when we decided this couldn't happen? Didn't you love me when you left after graduation?"

"You know I did."

"Then why, now, is that strong enough? You're still cursed, right? If we sleep together and you have a moment of true happiness you'll turn into your psycho murdering counterpart." Angel hung his head. Buffy placed her left hand on his right cheek. It felt hot against his cold skin. "Angel, I will always love you. You were one of the best things that's ever happened to me." Her hand slid from his cheek and rested at her side. "But we were right the first time. This can't ever be anything." There was a moment of silence before Buffy suggested, "You should go back to LA."

Angel slowly nodded. He kissed her on the forehead and started to head back to the mansion to gather his things. Buffy stood there as he walked away. When he was twenty feet away he turned around. "I was hoping it could be like it was."

"Confusing and hard," Buffy joked.

"And fun. It was fun wasn't it?"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah."

Angel smirked and disappeared into the night.

"Typical walking into the darkness Angel," Buffy said with amusement. She faced the front gate and headed out.

Spike's crypt was dark, yet Buffy felt welcomed to it. She opened the door and called in with hope, "Spike?"

His crypt looked abandoned. The tv set was cold and his chair lacked a body imprint. Empty liquor bottles were scattered around the stone coffin.

"Spike?" she called again, knowing the obvious. She left the comfort of the strong cement walls and went out looking for him.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled into the shadows of the main street. This is where he usually stocked up on blood or stole cigarettes. "Damnit Spike, where are you?"

"Over here," an unknown voice spoke.

Buffy stared in its direction. A teen in a varsity jacket and baggy green pants showed himself. "Oh puhleeze," Buffy exerted.

"Are you lost?" he asked, trying to be debonair.

"I don't have time for this. Why don't we skip over the 'I'm gonna kill you' speech and jump right to me staking you and making a snappy pun?"

"Or maybe I'll just kill you and have my own crafty pun."

Buffy sarcastically commented, "Yeah, you just scream Aristotle."

The vampire ran toward Buffy, aiming at her waist. She used his momentum to smash him into the wall. "Gotta tell ya, I'm getting a little worried. I never would've thought of running my head into a wall." He growled and kicked for her side. Buffy grabbed his leg and elbowed him in the face. While his back was turned she kicked the back of his leg, making him fall to his knees. Buffy whipped out her stake and shoved it through his chest. "This concludes our transaction."

Buffy walked up the steps of her house and opened the door. She saw Xander holding Anya on the couch as they slept. She went up the stairs to Willow and Tara's room. _Oh man, they're sleeping._ Buffy shut the door and stood there for a moment. _I could try and do it myself._ She opened the door and shuffled through the books quietly. She pulled out a small brown book and brought it into the hall.

Buffy opened to the correct page and read to herself. "Okay, I need some crystalusin. Crystalinium?" Buffy quietly spoke, guessing the word written down. "Is that a 'y' or a 'z'?"

Their bedroom door opened, revealing a red head. "Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked up. "Willow. Did I wake you?"

"No, that was my bladder. What're you doing?"

"Is this a 'c' or a 'z'?" she asked, holding the page up to her magically inclined friend.

"A 'v'. But why're you looking up a demolition spell?"

"Demolition spell?" she asked in disbelief. "Good thing I didn't do it." She handed Willow the book and asked, "Can you help me with a _locator_ spell?"

"Of course. For what?" Willow quietly walked into her room and grabbed a bag of something from the bookshelf as she returned Buffy's book. She shut the door and made her way to Buffy's room.

"I need to find Spike," Buffy answered once the door was closed.

Willow paused when she was about to sit down. "Did something happen?"

"No, I just need to find him. I don't know what's going on yet so…"

Willow nodded and sat on the floor. "Okay, could you get the map for Sunnydale while I prepare?"

"Yeah." Buffy left the room and came back with an atlas in her hand. "Here ya go."

Willow closed her eyes and rested her hands, palm up, on her knees.

"Should I be doing what you're doing?" she asked.

"No, you're fine," she said with a smile.

"Okay."

Willow said a few words in a different language and then sprinkled some of the powder she had, on the map. A single light shone on the hill that looked over the town. "There he is."

Buffy quickly got up and ran out.

Spike was sitting on top of the hill, finishing off his cigarette, when Buffy came running up to him. His head turned, giving her acknowledgment of her presence, but he said nothing.

"You better not be pulling an Angel," she warned.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" he said, flicking the butt of his cigarette away.

"Waiting up here for the sun to rise."

"Not that desperate," Spike said. He rose from the ground and brushed himself off. "Hate to disappoint ya love."

"You didn't."

Spike folded his arms over his chest. "Where's tall dark and forehead? He pack up his gel and fly away?"

"Funny," Buffy stated, catching the apparent joke. She looked at her feet as she approached Spike. "He did go back to LA though. I asked him to." She looked Spike in the eyes when she was about a foot away from him.

"I missed the goin' away party, that why ya up here?"

"No, I'm up here because I had Willow do a locator spell to find you." Spike's face contorted into one of confusion. "You're not the easiest vampire to find when someone wants to find you."

"Ya want to see my reaction when ya turn me down, is that it?" he asked.

"No."

"Well just hurry up and tell me. Letterman's on in five."

"You watch Letterman?" Buffy asked. "I would've pegged you for a Leno fan."

"Leno? You're jokin' right? That ponce is a disgrace to late night tv. And what's with the hair? Besides, Letterman does the 'Top Ten' lists."

"Valid point." Buffy bit her bottom lip. _C'mon Buffy. No more beating around the bush. What does that mean? Oh, for crying out loud Buffy!_ "Spike, I know the past couple days haven't been easy on you."

"What was your first clue?"

"Angel." Spike's mouth tensed and his teeth were clenched. "But now he's gone and you can relax."

"You're killin' me Buffy."

"Sorry," she said, not sure what he meant.

"Just tell me." His face was worried and sad.

Buffy walked over to him, placed both her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. After a minute of tongue twirling and lip locking, they parted. "Have you caught on yet or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I'd like to buy a vowel."

"And _Wheel of Fortune_," Buffy said, even more shocked.

"I'm very educated," he said as he leaned towards her. Buffy smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck as they embraced.


End file.
